Leaving
by TheMaddestHatterOfThemAll
Summary: Somewhat Skyward She would never understand why he couldn't forgive her like the others had, and that was what hurt the most. And she hated herself for hurting him because just maybe she felt the smallest inkling of something towards him. Second Chapter up. Reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Skye angrily threw her stuff into a duffel bag. She was going to leave, and this time she wasn't going to be talked into staying. It had been six _months _since her betrayal and almost the entire team had forgiven her…. Almost. Ward still hated her guts and avoided her at all costs. If she was being truthful, he the reason she was leaving. It was the constant bitter comments and the glares. She would never understand why he couldn't forgive her like the others had, and that was what hurt the most. And she hated herself for hurting him because just maybe she felt the smallest inkling of _something_ towards him.

A voice, his voice, brought her out of her thoughts. "What are you doing?" He asked sharpness in his voice.

"Why do you care?" She spat out, not looking at him.

After a few brief moments, he cautiously replies, his warm breath on her neck, "Skye….." dragging out her name.

_When did he get so close? _She thinks, startled by his sudden closeness, before saying, "I mean it's clear that you don't care at me. All you do is glare and avoid me. Besides why would you care about me…?" She rambles, a nervous habit she picked up one of her foster mothers. _Her name was Maryanne. _Skye thinks.

"What are you doing?" he repeats, the sharpness in his voice gone, and if Skye was looking at him she would of noticed the sadness that filled his eyes as he talked.

"I mean it's not anything new, no one cares about. That's way its better that I leave before I get hurt, but it's a little too late for that." She continues, not even registering his question.

"What do you mean?" He asks, panic causing throw him as one thought passes through his mind _She wouldn't just leave would she? _

"I don't know why anyone would care about me? I mean nobody wants me, so why would they care about me?"

"We want you here, Skye." He whispers.

She turns around, only to be faced with a blank space of nothingness. A frown crosses her previously emotionless face, at the realization that he wasn't really there. That his was just a illusion, caused by her lack of sleep. That no one really cared about her. She wipes a single tear from her eye, before walking out of her bunk and towards the exit, not noticing ward sitting against the wall, a deep sadness in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here you people go, but don't be upset when I get writer's block update once every two months. Don't stare at me like that! It has happened. Now that m anger is gone, I'd like to thank you guys for wanting me to continue. By the way, this is going to be the conversation from last time in Ward's perspective. Enjoy! Warning: Might be a trigger for some, themes of suicide and depression.**

Chapter 2

_Ward banged his hands against the glass, trying to get the brunette to look his way. "Skye!" He yells. Panic crosses his face when she turns around. She had a gun in her hand, his gun, and a deep sadness, almost like depression, clouded he eyes. _

"_Skye, what are you doing?" He yells banging on the wall of glass that kept them apart. _

"_I'm sorry Ward." She says before pulling the gun up to her forehead. _

"_Skye!" He yells._

Ward bolts up right, a layer of sweat glistening on his forehead. He wanders out of his bunk, trying to shake the nightmare from his mind. He makes his way to the kitchen, and pours himself a glass of milk, when he hears a faint noise coming from Skye's bunk. He sits the glass on the counter, and makes his way towards her bunk.

"What are you doing?" His asks, bitterness dripping off each word, looking into her bunk to see her packing.

"Why do you care?" She says with a sharpness in her voice.

He stands there, in the doorway for a moment, before walking towards her. "Skye…" He whispers, his breath on her neck.

"What are you doing?" He repeats, the bitterness now gone.

"I mean it's not anything new, no one cares about. That's way its better that I leave before I get hurt, but it's a little too late for that." Skye continues as if she couldn't hear him.

"What do you mean?" He asks, panic morphing his features, as a single thought crosses his mind._ She wouldn't just leave would she?_

"I don't know why anyone would care about me? I mean nobody wants me, so why would they care about me?" She speaks in a vacant tome, almost as if it isn't her talking.

"We want you here, Skye." He whispers, a tear rolling down his cheek. Right as she is about to turn around, he silently makes his way out of her room. He backs up against a wall before sliding down to the ground. A few minutes later, Skye walks out of her bunk and out the Bus, without ever seeing the disheartened agent sitting there.

**A/N: Sorry from the long wait. I ha no clue on where to go from the last chapter. On another note, what did you think?**

**Also, I'll try and update between every one-two weeks. Is that okay?**


End file.
